1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional protection circuit used for universal serial bus (USB) devices usually use resistors as voltage dividers. However, resistances of the resistors must be determined or calculated to make the voltage received by the USB devices conform to the requirements of the USB devices. This is inconvenient.